b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Rojuro Otoribashi/Powers
Powers & Abilities Flight: '''Like most Arrancar and Shinigami, Rose is able to "fly" or levitate on the air. '''Master Swordsman: Rose views himself as a capable swordsman, as he was certain that he could deal with Kensei in their battle without releasing. *'Whip Mastery:' Rose is quite masterful with a whip-like weapon. He is able to move Kinshara's Shikai form with little effort, able to control the direction of the attack with great ease to better confuse the enemy, as revealed in his fight against Coyote Starrk. He is also capable of wielding the released Kinshara in both his right and left hands. Kido Expert: Rose is proficient in Kidō, and can perform it without chants, although the level of the Kidō used wasn't shown. Shunpo Expert: His skill in Shunpo is high enough for him to keep up with the other Visored, barring Shinji. Great Spiritual Power: As a captain, he possesses a great amount of spiritual power. Being a Visored, Rose possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Zanpakutō Kinshara (金沙羅, '' Golden Sal Tree''): In its sealed form, the hilt-guard of Rose's Zanpakutō is shaped like a diamond, with curved concave edges, and has an orange handle. *'Shikai': Rose's release command is Play (奏でろ, kanadero). Upon release, Kinshara's blade becomes a gold whip, tipped off with a flower from its namesake, while the hilt stays the same. The whip is extendable, much like Renji Abarai's Shikai, and can also be used as a long-range weapon, as shown when Rose attacked Starrk's wolves with it from a considerable distance. Rose commonly attacks with it in long sweeps, and can make it instantly change directions with a simple, fluid motion. He can retract it back to him with ease. When he uses the whip, it makes a sound similar to the light playing of piano keys. :Arpeggio '(アルペジオ, ''Arupejio): Rose levitates his Zanpakutō and scabbard in a cross shape in front of him. Rose moves his fingers as if playing a piano, which is accompanied by the sound of piano keys being played. A wire appears, and wraps around his intended target. His hand glows with a yellow light, and with simple hand movements he plays different notes, causing the target to become further constricted by the wire until it is eviscerated by the wire's crushing force. : Shikai Special Ability: *'Kinshara Sokyoku Dai Juichiban - Izayoi Bara '(金沙羅奏曲第十一番・十六夜薔薇, Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Eleven - Sixteen Day-Old Moon Rose): When the flower at the end of Rose's whip attaches itself to the enemy, Rose taps on the whip with his fingers, causing it to glow and make the sound of a strummed guitar string. This sound travels up the length of the whip to the flower tip, and creates a vortex of reverberating sound that acts as a shockwave, destroying everything within a considerable area of the blast. '''Bankai: '''Not Yet Revealed. Hollowfication '''Hollow Mask: Rose's Hollow mask is unique in that unlike the other Visored, who have flat masks, his mask sprouts outward in a way that resembles a bird beak. The mask resembles that of a medieval plague doctor. : Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Rose's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers. Category:Character Subpages Category:Powers & Abilities